<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close Your Eyes And Hold Out Your Hands by Katybug1992</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910099">Close Your Eyes And Hold Out Your Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992'>Katybug1992</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy tore into the house excitedly, grinning widely when he found Vince in the kitchen.</p><p>“Where have you been?” Vince asked around his sandwich.</p><p>Sammy made a note to have Vince make him one later before saying, “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sammy Blais/Vince Dunn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close Your Eyes And Hold Out Your Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sammy tore into the house excitedly, grinning widely when he found Vince in the kitchen.</p><p>“Where have you been?” Vince asked around his sandwich.</p><p>Sammy made a note to have Vince make him one later before saying, “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”</p><p>Vince looked at his boyfriend hesitantly, before sighing when Sammy pouted. He set down his sandwich and did as Sammy requested.</p><p>And Sammy waved his hand in front of Vince’s face several times until he was satisfied that Vince’s eyes were actually closed before pulling the box out of his pocket and opened it before setting it in Vince’s hands.</p><p>“Okay,” Sammy’s voice was softer than he would have liked, his excitement turning to nervousness, “open them.”</p><p>Vince blinked his eyes open and his breath caught when he saw the dark blue metal ring. He turned his wide eyes to Sammy, who beamed widely in response.</p><p>“Sammy -”</p><p>“I was at the mall with Ville and I saw that in a store window. I thought of you and I couldn’t walk away from it.” Sammy bit his lip, “I love you, Vince. And… it’s not an engagement ring because you called dibs on proposing, but it’s a promise.”</p><p>“A promise?”</p><p>“That when you ask, my answer will be yes.”</p><p>“Stay here,” Vince replied, gently setting the ring box on the counter and jogging upstairs, returning a minute later with a box very similar to the one Sammy had given him. Handing it to Sammy, Vince continued, “I took Robby with me last week. I was gonna pop the question on our Cali trip, but…”</p><p>Vince watched Sammy open the box and grin before the Quebecois man laughed delightedly, “Did we get the exact same ring?!”</p><p>“Are we doing this?” Vince asked, trying not to smile too much.</p><p>“Are we doing what?” Sammy replied. At the look on Vince’s face, he added, “I can’t say yes if you don’t ask the question.”</p><p>“Do you want me to get down on one knee, too?” Vince asked, plucking the ring out of the box.</p><p>“Nah,” Sammy grinned, “you’re fine as long as you promise to make me a sandwich after.”</p><p>Vince laughed before taking Sammy’s hand and holding the ring up, “Will you, Samuel, spend the rest of our lives creating chaos, scarring Robby, and annoying Schwartzy with me?”</p><p>And Sammy’s grin somehow got wider as he nodded.</p><p>“Well, you gonna answer the question?” Vince laughed.</p><p>“Yes, I want to spend the rest of our lives doing all that and more with you,” Sammy replied, waiting for Vince to slide the ring on his finger before wheeling him in for a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>